


Dimension Jumpers

by ThilboIsMyOTP



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Baby Frodo, Caitlyn and Thorin have no sense of direction at all, F/M, Hobbits Can't Swim, I haven't decited yet, Legolas is ready to kill someone, M/M, Maybe a happy ending, The One Ring - Freeform, They both need maps, baby hobbits are cute, if you have an suggestions please comment and I'll try my best to work with them, looking for away back home, maybe not, my first story, or a guide, please tell me that I'm not the only one who reads tags, there are short jokes I'm sorry if they affend you but I couldn't resist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThilboIsMyOTP/pseuds/ThilboIsMyOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two worlds one story. What happens when three girls from our world get transported to Middle Earth to help destroy the one ring? Read to find out. This takes place after the Hobbit but before LOTR. Please go easy on me this is my first time writing a story so sorry if its bad. Feel free to comment suggestions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What do you mean we're in Middle Earth

Bilbo's POV

Gandalf had just summoned the whole company to the throne room.

"My friends" Gandalf started "I have recently have come to believe that there are other beings in this universe other than us, but I believe they are in another dimension."

"So what does that have to do with us?" Thorin grumbled

"What it has to do with us, Thorin is if they are friendly then they could become a useful ally to Erebor." Gandalf stated

"How do you plan to find out?" I voiced my question.

"That my dear Bilbo is what I called you all in here for. He stated I plan on summoning three people from this other dimension so we can see if they are friendly if they are we can keep them around for a little bit to gain their trust. If they are not then we throw them in to the dungeons and never open the portal to this other dimension again."  
The whole company look at each other all wondering the same thing should we risk it.

"Alright let's get this over with" Thorin stated.

“Excellent, I'm going to summon them now so everyone get in a circle around me and get ready to pull your weapons at a moment’s notice and no I don't want you weapons out now because if they are friendly then we don't want to scare them.” After we all were in a circle with Thorin beside me ready push me behind him Gandalf started talking in a weird language. In the middle of the circle a smaller circle appeared and started glowing then all of the sudden three figures appeared and collapsed in the middle. What did we get ourselves into?

****************************************************************************************************

Caitlyn's POV

“Do you two even know the meaning of patience?” I asked my two best friends, Trisha and Bailey.

“Nope” they yelled making the people around us give them dirty looks, not that they noticed.

“Why am I friends with you guys?” I asked “Because we are awesome and you don't know how to talk to people you don't know.” they yelled together. I just shrugged my shoulders and said “True."

We were sitting on a bench outside of McCarry's Dairyland and had just finished our ice cream and were trying to figure out what to do.

“Hey what's that?” Trisha asked looking across the street.

“What's what?” I asked not seeing what she was.

"Over there by the tree come on let's go check it out." She said as she and Bailey ran over with me trailing behind. As we got closer I could see a circle glowing beside the tree.

"What do you think it is?" Bailey asked

"I don't know but I say we poke it," Trisha said inching closer to the circle.

"No don't poke it what if it is deadly" I yelled

"Oh come on Cat where is your sense of adventure" Bailey asked going over to stand by Trisha.

"Alright I guess it couldn't hurt" I said walking over to stand by them.

"OK on three we jump in the circle." Trisha said getting ready to jump.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked

"Yes now one, two, three." Bailey yelled then we jumped and landed in the middle and nothing happened.

"You see nothing bad happened." Trisha stated right before we were sucked into a portal and landed on a hard floor.

"Ow that hurt!" Bailey yell.

"Well no shit Sherlock of course it hurt we landed on stone!!!" Trisha yelled standing up. She looked different her hair was long and she was shorter. I stood up too and I was shorter than her I'm the tallest out of the three of us. I quickly looked around and noticed we were surrounded by what looked like dwarrows from The Hobbit.

"Why is everyone so short?" Bailey asked who at some point stood up and was having to look down at all of us.

"Bailey you're actually taller than 4 feet!!" I said looking up at her.

"Hey! We were the same height!" She cried glaring at me.

"Guys, as amusing as you're arguing is...there are bigger issues at hand." Trisha said elbowing us.

"Like what?" I asked looking at her.

"Like the fact that we are surrounded by dwarrows." She said.

"Oh yea I forgot about that" I said looking around again.

"Oi! Who are you?" one of them called out to us, I recognized him as Dwalin.

"Better question? Who are you?" Trisha glared at him.

"Trisha don't make him mad I don't want to die today because you decided to be a smart-butt." I said hiding behind her and Bailey.

"Well I don't think we really have an option. They kidnapped us. We have a right to know." She said still glaring at Dwalin.

"Yea but could you do it when we aren't surrounded and they all don't have weapons." I said still hiding behind them.

"Where’s the adventure in that?!" Bailey asked looking back at me.

"It's the adventure where we all live and don't end up in the hospital" I said looking to see if there was a way to get out of here.

"You realize there are no hospitals here don't you?" Trisha raised her eyebrow at me in a judgmental way.

"Yes I do. I'm not idiot" I said still looking around.

"Never said you were...” Trisha responded before turning back to the now closer group of dwarrows. "Now, I want to know how we got here, where here is, and what you want."

Then all of a sudden and man wearing all grey steps forward and says "where you are at is Erebor Middle Earth, how you got here is by me, and what you are doing well you'll find out later."

"Middle Earth? Like Lord of The Rings?" Bailey asks him.

"Mahal’s Beard we’re in The Hobbit" Trisha said quietly so only Bailey and I could hear her.

I was shocked, what were we doing in The Hobbit? There was no explanation or reason for us to be here. They had obviously faced Smaug and fought the Battle of Five Armies, so why were we here? Unless somehow the Lord of The Rings had somehow been started early? Was that even possible?

“Do you guys think it’s before or after Lord of The Rings?” I asked trying to keep calm because WE’RE IN MIDDLE EARTH how can you keep calm when you are in the place you have always wanted to go.

“In between I think.” Trisha said, keeping all of the dwarrows in her line of sight.

"What do we do now?" Bailey asked looking at the dwarrows who looked like they were about to attack.

“We keep calm and don’t make them mad, because Bailey in case you haven’t noticed you're an elf and last I checked they-here I pointed at the dwarves-don’t like elves. Trisha is a dwarf so she is the best off, and I’m a hobbit so I have a better chance than you do because they don’t necessarily hate hobbits but they aren't all buddy buddy with them.” I said trying to keep my voice down so that only those two could hear us.

“You talk with your hands, you know that right.” Trisha said looking at me amused.

“Yes, I do know I talk with my hands. It’s a habit I can’t break it, trust me I’ve tried.” I said while trying not to use my hands to talk again.

“Ok, so after we do that what do we do?” Bailey asked looking confused.

“We gain their trust. The best way for that is to have the most non-hostile one in the group talk to them.” Trisha said while looking at me.

“No, no no no a thousand times no. I can’t talk around people I don’t know you guys know this. It took me three weeks just to respond to you guys when I meet you. The only reason we are friends is because you guys decided I was nice when I did respond and stuck around all the time so I had to get comfortable around you.” I said starting to freak out.

“Cat calm down you’ll be ok we will be right behind you the whole time.” Trisha said trying to calm me down.

“Yea plus didn’t you read all the books and see all the movies for LOTR and The Hobbit?” Bailey said.

“Yes” I said still freaking out a little.

“Well then you have an idea of what they are like so what are you afraid of?” Trisha asked while glaring at a dwarf, Nori I think, as he tried to get closer to listen to our conversation. ”It’s rude to eavesdrop you know!” She called to him. Apparently he had thought he was being sneaky because he blushed when she called him out.

“Aye, so I’ve been told lass, though it’s none too mannerly to be whispering about like the three of you are doing. What are you talking ‘bout that you don’t want me eavesdropping on? Something secret mayhaps?” He growled at us.” After all it's very odd to see a dwarf traveling with a hobbit and a tree shagger.” he motioned rudely towards Bailey on the tree shagger part.

“What did you call me half-pint!” Bailey cried, pulling a dagger from some random sheath she apparently she had hidden in her sleeve.

“What did I just say? Don’t make them mad that includes insulting them Bailey, and where did you get that and why are you just now pulling it out.” I said trying to take the dagger from her but she held it out of my reach.

“I’m not going to tell you anything pip-squeak.” Bailey said looking like she was happy that she could make the short jokes for a change.

“Two things. One, I’m not afraid to kick you in the shin, and two Trisha do you have any hidden weapons I need to know about before I find them on my own?” I told Bailey and Trisha looking at them.

“First off Halfling you’re not going to touch me. Second Bailey didn’t even know she had weapons- I mean you saw her face when she pulled out that dagger?- so I have no idea if I do have weapons and even if I did I’m not giving them to you. If somehow this got out of hand I want to be able to protect myself and you if possible.” Trisha growled at me. She kept taking glances at the dwarrows inching backwards.” But I digress. We have more important matters than this.” She turned fully to the dwarrows again and took a step towards them and bowed politely to them as if she was in the space of royalty-which I guess in a way she was- and spoke up.

“Greetings Company of Thorin Oakenshield my name is Trisha and these are my friends Caitlyn and Bailey. Would you mind explaining to us why we are here?” She spoke in a calming and sophisticated way. I had no idea she could do that and it shocked me to see her do it. Though what surprised me more was that they were actually calming down, the ones that had reached for their weapons were lowering them but still looked edgy. Nori though stepped closer to them and bowed.

“Nori brother of Dori and Ori and your service.” upon seeing his acceptance of them the others began stepping forward as well.

“Ori brother of Dori and Nori, at your service.” The one next to Nori said as he bowed.

“Dori eldest of the Ri family at your service.” a third one with a chinstrap beard stepped up next to them and again bowed.

Next was the one with the hat, he stepped forward and with a flourish he bowed,” Bofur brother of Bombur and cousin to Bifur, at yer service. I’m going to have to ask you to fergive my cousin he’s got a-”

“A bit of axe in his head which made him forget westron.”Trisha finished with him, blushing when they all looked at her. “We know, we kinda know all of you. Well Caitlyn and I do, Bailey just listens to us rant about you-not that it’s really ranting it’s more of a side obsession-not that we’re stalkers or something we just...I’m just going to silence myself now.” as she spoke her face got darker and darker much to my personal amusement.

I pulled on Bailey’s sleeve to tell her something. “Caitlyn says to stop making an ass out of yourself Trisha.” She said while I just nodded looking at Trisha.

“It’s called being awkward ya butt.” She replied.

Bailey bent down again as I told her what to say to that. “Well if that’s awkward then what do you think is really awkward?”

“You.” was the reply.

“Rude” I said not thinking about it.

“Hello rude my names Trisha.”

“I can still kick you in the shin you know.” I said not caring any more if there were people in the room that I didn’t know.

“You’d stub your toe before it would hurt,” She replied smirking at me.

“No I wouldn’t...Yea you’re right.” I told her giving up on arguing with her for now.

Before she could reply the sound a throat being cleared pulling our attention back to the dwarves causing me to squeak and hide behind Bailey again. You could hear Trisha laughing me for squeaking

“Not that watching you three bicker isn’t amusing but we really need to get back on track?”

“Right where were we?” Trisha asked going back into her on guard mode.

“Something about stalking?” Bofur smirked when he noticed she started blushing again.

I started chuckling at that and she turned to me and said “Shut it Dixon.”

“Lady’s.” Bofur called grabbing her attention again.

“Right, well to put it simply where we come from your journey is just a series of books.” Trisha said trying not to make it sound weird.

They all just looked at her like she was crazy. I walked up to her and said “Here” handing her There and Back Again: A Hobbit’s Tale “Show it to them.”

“Where did you get this?” She asked probably wondering how I had the book with me.

“It was in my pocket, don’t ask how it fit in there because I don’t know how it got there or why it was there.” I said going back to hide behind Bailey.

“I know you don’t believe me when I say that in our world this is all a book, but here the book you can look for yourselves.” Trisha said handing the book to Gandalf who looked at it questionably.

“The thing is though by the looks of it the book ends different than it did here.” I said stepping out behind Bailey and going to stand by Trisha.

“What do you mean it ends differently?” Bilbo asked looking at us.

“Do you want to say it or should I?” Trisha asked looking at me because she knew how I reacted to finding out the end.

“You, because if I do it I’m probably going to throw something again.” I said looking anywhere but at the Line of Durin.

“The Battle of The Five Armies it ends with Thorin, Fili, and Kili dead with Dain on the throne and Bilbo back in the Shire.” Trisha said looking anywhere but at the dwarrows.

I turned away and looked at the wall trying to resist the urge to throw something again it was hard the first time reading through the book but now that I could actually see the characters it was almost worse. I just told my three favorite characters that they died and by the looks on their faces, they didn’t seem to like that thought.

“What do you mean they died? Their standing right here!” Bilbo yelled looking like he was about to cry.

“Well yeah they're here! But not in the book! I think someone messed up the retelling or something,” I told him.

“Or someone did that on purpose to maybe change something.” Trisha said

“What would anyone gain from that?” I asked still looking around.

“The satisfaction that they make people cry or in your case become violent.” Trisha said looking at me.

“I didn’t become violent.” I said while they looked at me like I was crazy.

“Cat, you threw the book as hard as you could at a wall, which is surprisingly hard considering that you have no upper body strength whatsoever, and then you walked out of the room and refused to come back until the next day.” Bailey said looking like she wanted to say more but didn’t. 

“So it could have been worse.” I told them.

“You almost assassinated your mom when she came in.” Trisha said probably wondering why I was even denying anything.

“It’s not my fault that she walked in the way of the flying projectile.”

“Yes it was your fault because you threw it.”

“So she’s the one that got in the way and it’s also your fault.” I said

“How was it my fault?” Trisha yelled

“You’re the one who told me to read the book in the first place.”

“That doesn’t mean that it was my fault!”

“Yes it does.”

“Girls calm yourselves you two can go at each other’s throats later for now let’s figure out why we are here and if there is a way for us to get home, because I don’t know about you guys but I don’t play on missing out on my summer because I got stuck here with you two.” Bailey said/yelled at us.

“She’s right we can finish it later for right now let’s just get through the day.” I said rubbing my temples feeling a headache coming on.

“So now that you two are done yelling at each other for now. How about we all sit down with some food and we can explain why you three are here and you can all explain where you are from.” Gandalf said.

"That sounds great thank you." I said deciding that I would rather deal with a mad Thorin with a full stomach and with that we followed Gandalf out of the room and into the last great city of dwarves.


	2. Explaining and getting lost

Caitlyn's P.O.V.  
"So let me see if I got all of this. You three are humans who live on a place called Earth where there are no elves or hobbits or dwarves and everything that happens here is a series of books. You all changed in the forms you are now somehow when you stepped into the portal and fell though." Bilbo said after Baylie, Trisha, and I had explained it over some dinner.

"Yes, and we have no idea why we became what we have." I said

"Actually you being a hobbit doesn't surprise me Cat." Trisha said after she took a drink of what I hoped was water.

"What do you mean Trisha?" Baylie said eating her food.

"I mean Caitlyn here back home was a hobbit in every which way but appearance. I mean she loves her food, she when she could she walked around barefoot, she can't defend herself at all, she bruises very easily, and she preferred reading to going out on an adventure." Trisha stated retching for some more roast beef.

"True and you being a dwarf doesn't surprise me and how we are best friends I will never know. The only thing that I don't get is why Baylie is an Elf. I mean nothing against elves but I thought she would be human still." I said finishing my plate.

"What does that mean?" Baylie said looking offended.

"You love bacon, are scared of bugs, and hate nature with a burning passion. Excuse me for thinking that you are more human that elf." I said while reaching for an apple.

“That is true.” She said before she tried to steal some bacon off of Trisha’s plate but to fail and get her hand slapped away. 

“I have a quick question?” Kili said as he handed me an apple that I couldn't reach.

“Thank you and go ahead?” I said biting into the apple ignoring Trisha and Baylie as the fought over the bacon.

“How did that book fit into your pocket?” Kili asked

“I have no idea. I think that it was in there because we would need it.” I said before taking a bite of my apple.

“Hey cat do you think that you could also pull the other books out of your pocket.” Baylie said giving up on stealing Trisha's bacon for the moment.

“Maybe but lets try that later because I don't know about you two but I'm full and would like to go for a walk.” I said 

"I think I will join you if that's OK a walk does sound lovely right now." Bilbo said

"That would be great thank you. Are you two going to come or are you going to stay here and stuff your faces?" I said standing up when Bilbo did.

"We'll stay here don't get lost." Trisha said

“No promises” I said before walking out with Bilbo.

"So I'm assuming that you get lost a lot." Bilbo said as we walked.

"Yes my friends said that I'm directionally challenged." I said as we walked into what looked like an indoor garden.

As we sat down on a bench Bilbo said "I know someone like that too. I have to ask you something. You have said what happened to everyone in the company but me. Do you not know what happens to me?"

I sighed and replied "I do know what happened to you. I just didn't want to bring up bad memories if it did happen. You where banished by Thorin himself on the penitently of death if you ever returned and on his death bed Thorin repealed the banishment and you became friends again right before he parted from this world."

"At least we parted on friendly terms." Bilbo said as he tried hiding his tears from me.

"I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories but I told you the truth. Now lets get off this topic, it's getting late and I would appreciate it if you showed me to my room."

"Of course. Right this way."

We walked for a while in silence both with our own thoughts going though our heads.

"Here we are." Bilbo said at last as we stopped in front of a door.

"Thank you so much Bilbo. Have a good night." I said as I stepped though the door.

"You too Caityn, and thank you for telling me the truth earlier." Bilbo said before he turned around and walked away.

I closed the door behind me and saw Trisha and Baylie already asleep so I crawled into the only bed left and fell asleep.

**Skip t next Morning**

Trisha's P.O.V.  
Me and Baylie woke up this morning and when down to breakfast leaving Caitlyn to sleep a little longer. We found our way to the great hall and got some food. As we where eating more and more or the company came in and joined us until it was only Cat who wasn't there. We where just about to finish up and go look for her when she walked in.

"There you are what took you so long?" I asked her

"I got lost. Twice. I wouldn't have found my way here at all if I didn't ask someone the way here." She said coming in and sitting by us

I just looked at her and said "Really Caitlyn twice?"

"Yea first I ended up on the other side of the mountain so I turned around . Then after that I somehow ended up at the entrance to the mines. So I asked the next dwarf that was going in and he kindly told me the way here. So here I am." She said looking proud of herself for find her way here.

"You know maybe you and Thorin could be friends because you both lose your way not once but twice when you are going someplace." I said

She just looked at me with a look that said 'really, did you really just say that?' and Thorin didn't hear but Fili and Kili did and they started to crack up laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you liked it.


End file.
